Confusión
by brieMalfoy
Summary: A las chicas también les pueden gustar las chicas, ¿cierto? Eso es algo que Hermione experimenta personalmente. Dramione.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, me dio por escribir esto después de leer un montoooon de fics de mis chinos gays xd en fin, no se preocupen que Hermione no va a ser lesbi, solo va a tener una experiencia. Lo aclaro antes de que lo lean por si no querían hacerlo por ese detalle.**

* * *

Harry Potter reconocía las señales que daban los demás cuando estaban atraídos a alguien (excepto cuando alguien se fijaba en el), por eso en cuanto llegó al aula de Aritmancia para irse junto a Hermione, la encontró muy cerca de una chica rubia de Ravenclaw y supo que ahí había algo. No era la primera vez que veía a esa muchacha junto a su mejor amiga, si bien Hermione no era muy amigable, era capaz de tener una conversación con cualquiera que le siguiera el ritmo, y ya que en su mayoría había Ravenclaw en esa clase, seguro tenían mucho de qué hablar.

—¡Hermione! —por más que lo resistió llamó a la chica, pues su estómago reclamaba por comida. Ambas giraron a verlo, una esbozó una sonrisa mientras recogía sus cosas y la otra lo miró con fastidio ¿en serio? Rápidamente pasó a ser toda sonrisas cuando Hermione se despidió de ella.

—Hola, Harry —saludó con simpleza—. Siento si te hice esperar mucho, me entretuve platicando con Vilda sobre unos problemas de la clase… Ya vámonos, supongo que quieres ir a comer, solo vienes por mí porque te queda de pasada al comedor.

El muchacho asintió repetidas veces, pensó un poco lo que estaba a punto de decir y trató de ser discreto, de verdad que lo intentó —¿No notas que le gustas?

—¿Qué dices, Harry? ¿A quién te refieres? —inquirió confundida.

Potter rodó los ojos —A tu amiga, la tal Vilda, es muy obvia… deberías prestar atención a algo que no sea el pizarrón, Hermione.

Harry esperó la risa de su amiga, pero esta nunca llegó, en su lugar vio el rostro inexpresivo —Escucha —miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos—, yo sé que a Vilda le gustan las chicas y estoy bien con eso, pero que sea amigable conmigo no significa que ella quiera algo conmigo.

—Yo solo digo que prestes atención a sus acciones —se mordió el labio y comentó lo que vio cuando llegó al aula—. Te juro que me quiso asesinar con la mirada, Hermione, solo porque interrumpí su conversación.

Hermione esta vez soltó una carcajada y tiró de él sin decir una palabra en lo que faltaba de camino al Gran Comedor, Harry tampoco siguió insistiendo.

—Hermione, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de tu amiga? —preguntó Potter en medio del almuerzo, llamando la atención de la chica, incluyendo a Ron y Ginny

—Lo recuerdo, si —tomó un poco de jugo—. Talvez porque fue hace como diez minutos.

Los Weasley se rieron al ver como Harry se sonrojaba —Ella está mirándote justo ahora.

—¿De quién hablan? —se metió Ginny a la conversación, a la vez que buscaba con la mirada a quien sea que estuviera mirando a su amiga, rindiéndose porque había muchas personas a esa hora y era imposible encontrar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

—La novia de Hermione —soltó Harry sin querer y cerró la boca cuando sintió un puñetazo en su brazo.

—Vilda Stevens, de Ravenclaw —mencionó Granger—. Y es solo una compañera, ni siquiera tan cercanas como para ser amigas.

—Aunque ella se ponga muy cerca de ti —siguió molestando Harry con una sonrisa burlesca. Bastó con que Hermione le mostrara su puño para que supiera lo que le esperaba—. De acuerdo, ya me callo.

Y entonces Granger se permitió echar un vistazo a la mesa azul, efectivamente Vilda la estaba mirando, al saberse descubierta le correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

 **AJAJAJA esta Hermione es una amargada, me gustó que le mostrara su puño a Harry c8**

 **Como acostumbro, esto será de capitulos cortos y espero que sean pocos, seguro que habrán notado que no soy muy buena en escribir detalladamente, nomas no se me da xd.**

 **Sé que debería actualizar otras historias en lugar de empezar nuevas, pero quienes escriben saben que es inevitable xd a todos nos pasa lo mismo, bueno, ya veré cuando sigo con las otras ggg.**

 **Nia.**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2 -613

 **Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling como todos sabemos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Aquí pasa algo entre las dos chicas, nada subido de tono, pero lo digo por si a alguien no le gusta leer eso, pues que se salte medio capitulo c:**

Con el paso de los días Hermione había querido ignorar la sugerencia de Harry, pero le fue imposible estar atenta cada vez que Vilda se acercaba. Notó que cuando la chica rubia se sentaba junto a ella para hablar de cualquier cosa, colocaba el brazo sobre el respaldo del banco, reconociéndolo como la táctica que suelen usar los chicos en los cines muggles. También la tocaba demasiado, lo hacía sutilmente pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía, llamando su atención con unos ligeros toques en los brazos, y en ocasiones las manos. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar.

 _Ella solo es amigable,_ se repetía Granger cada vez que sucedía.

De alguna manera Vilda convenció a Hermione a ir a la Torre de Astronomía después de la cena, argumentando que quería repasar la ubicación de las constelaciones porque las estaba olvidando. Y la Gryffindor confió en la Ravenclaw, pensando en que si Vilda intentara algo, ella podría anticiparlo y así dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

—Me gusta ver el cielo desde aquí —comentó Stevens, sacando a Hermione de sus cavilaciones.

—También a mí, se siente de alguna manera que estás más cerca de el —respondió observando el extenso y oscuro cielo estrellado.

La muchacha rubia se sentó más cerca de la castaña —Es romántico, ¿no lo crees? —Hermione se tensó.

—E-eh supongo que si —reconoció sin apartar la mirada del exterior. Sabía que la rubia estaba a punto de hacer algo que ella quería evitar, pero nuevamente no pudo moverse para evitar el inminente contacto, porque de un momento a otro Vilda posó sus labios sobre los suyos, solo reaccionó cuando la chica intentó introducir la lengua en su boca. Había actuado tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de preverlo.

—Vilda —la llamó seriamente, más la chica seguía intentando acercarse a su boca. La tomó por los hombros para detenerla, y así llamó su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó? —cuestionó con preocupación.

El semblante de la castaña seguía inmutable —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque me gustas —soltó con una sonrisa sincera, a la vez que alargaba su mano para apartar el cabello que caía sobre el rostro de Hermione. Al no tener una respuesta negativa, se inclinó sobre Granger, volviendo a besar sus labios, y Hermione… se dejó llevar.

 _Solo es curiosidad,_ se dijo la muchacha, _a mí ni siquiera me gustan las chicas._

Ya estaba por comenzar el toque de queda cuando las chicas volvieron a sus respectivas casas, por lo que salieron con prisa de la torre de astronomía antes de que las atraparan. Hermione corrió con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro todo el camino hasta su Torre, se sentía diferente por lo que había estado haciendo con la otra muchacha y en parte por la adrenalina de ser atrapada fuera de su dormitorio.

Atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda justo a tiempo y se quedó recargada junto a la entrada, recuperando el aliento por la carrera. Su mirada se topó con la de Ginny, quién alzó una ceja con extrañeza, codeó a Harry y este se levantó y caminó hasta ella.

—Oh mírate, luces agitada… ¿De dónde vienes? —Inquirió, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando ella desvió la mirada— ¡¿De verdad se besaron?! —habló Harry Potter, con un volumen de voz más alto del que necesitaba oír Hermione.

Ella resopló con fastidio —Gracias por alertar a todos en esta Torre.

Potter soltó una risita y se llevó a la chica al punto más alejado de todos en la Sala Común para que pudieran tener una conversación más privada, pues él no podía esperar a oír lo que su amiga tenía que contarle.

 **Mientras escribía me puse a cantar la canción de Katy Perry "** _ **i kissed a girl and i like it" jajaja.**_

 **Sé que no soy buena describiendo las situaciones, y aunque sean capítulos cortos, necesito que esto de Hermione con la chica pase rápido para seguir con el Dramione uUUuUuUuh. Siento que este Harry me está quedando muy chismoso c8 no se si se detengan a leer esto pero bueno.**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling como todos sabemos.**

* * *

Una vez que Hermione le contó a Harry lo que sucedió con su compañera, llegaron Ron y Ginny, aunque los hizo esperar a que los pocos compañeros que seguían en la sala común se fueran a sus habitaciones. Porque si Harry era indiscreto, Ronald era peor con su ligero toque de torpeza y su hermana solía ser algo escandalosa.

—En serio, fue solo por curiosidad —aseguró Hermione a sus amigos más cercanos, aunque ellos la seguían mirando incrédulos.

—Ajá, y por eso estuviste con ella hasta que llegó el toque de queda —debatió Ginny.

Suspiró cansada como por quinta vez desde que empezó a hablar con ellos —Es diferente, ¡jamás había besado a una chica! —sus mejillas se colorearon después de su confesión.

—Tampoco yo lo eh hecho, ¿quieres ayudarme con eso? —dijo la pelirroja moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

—¡Ginny! —la regañaron Ron y Hermione, mientras Harry se reía de la situación.

—Seriedad, por favor —pidió Hermione y posó la mirada sobre la chica Weasley—. Esto no significa que me guste Vilda o alguna otra chica, ¿queda claro?

—¿Entonces no eres lesbiana? —preguntó Ronald luciendo repentinamente decepcionado.

—No, Ron.

—Pues hubiera sido genial, así los tres podríamos hablar de chicas…

Ginny intervino antes de que Hermione hechizara a su hermano, a juzgar por la mueca en su rostro estaba a un comentario tonto de arremeter contra Ron.

—Ya es tarde chicos, deberían ir a sus dormitorios, vamos primero Hermione, quiero despertarme temprano para arreglarme e ir a Hogsmeade.

Parecía que Hermione tenía un despertador en su cabeza porque ni aunque quisiera podía levantarse después de las 7 a.m., se fue a desayunar ella sola y como no tenía tareas ni trabajos pendientes, pasó a la biblioteca a leer un rato en la tranquilidad del lugar que sabía no encontraría en su dormitorio, obviamente por las compañeras que tenía, eran igual de ruidosas tanto dormidas como despiertas. Mientras iba de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor se encontró con Ronald, que aparentemente se acababa de despertar e iba a sacar comida de las cocinas. El pelirrojo le dijo a la chica que su hermana estuvo preguntando por ella unos instantes atrás, Hermione asintió y entró a la Sala Común a esperar a Ginevra.

—Hermione, aquí estás —exclamó la pelirroja, haciendo que la aludida volteara siguiendo el sonido de su voz—. Iré al pueblo más tarde, ¿me acompañas o tienes planes de ir con alguien más?

—No tenía pensado salir, pero iré contigo —concedió— ¿Ya has desayunado?

La pelirroja asintió —Desde hace media hora, solo tomo un baño, me arreglo y nos vamos.

—Eso sería en unas dos horas, ¿o no?

—¡Oye! —Ginny se hizo la indignada y pronto cambió su semblante por uno relajado— Yo diría que 3.

—No sé cómo es que tardas tanto en estar lista si todo lo haces con magia, lo único que hago es secarme el cabello, intento peinarlo y termino rindiéndome, por lo que lo ato o lo dejo suelto.

Ginny resopló —Eso es porque no te preocupas por tu apariencia y aun así lograste gustarle a una chica ¡yo ni siquiera eso! —Hermione salió de la Sala Común riendo, dejando a una Ginny quejumbrosa.

El par de chicas atravesaba el puente que guiaba al pueblo mientras conversaban sobre la situación en la que se encontraba Hermione con la muchacha de Ravenclaw, al parecer ésta se las había arreglado para enviarle bastantes cartas en menos de 24 horas insistiendo en que salieran algo así como en una cita y Hermione no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo, consideró pedirle un consejo a Harry, quien ya había pasado por eso.

Mientras recorrían con lentitud la calle principal de Hogsmeade viendo los aparadores de los locales, Hermione vio por el reflejo del cristal a Vilda y entró en pánico, capturó el brazo a Ginevra y la arrastro hacia el interior de la tienda sin darle explicaciones.

—¿Qué pasa? —fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja en cuanto la mayor la liberó de su agarre.

—Es ella, está ahí afuera —observó cómo la chica Weasley se pegaba al cristal para ver a través de el y la jaló con rapidez.

—No quiero que me vea, ni quiero verla aun. Ya que se me ha pasado la euforia de ayer, llegó a mí la vergüenza, no puedo creer lo que hice —se cubrió el rostro con las manos, se sentía hervir.

—Eso suele pasar la primera vez, ya se te pasará. Espera a que la beses de nuevo y agarres confianza —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Esque no pienso repetirlo, ya lo decidí, aunque no sé cómo decírselo sin hacerla sentir mal.

Ginny comenzó a negar lentamente —Imposible no hacer sentir mal a alguien luego de haberle dado falsas esperanzas.

Para desgracia de Hermione y diversión de Ginevra, se la pasaron el resto de la tarde recorriendo el pueblo mientras evitaban a Vilda, lo que fue muy frustrante para la castaña porque se la encontraban en todas partes.

 **Eh vuelto rápido con otro capítulo porque ya lo tenía escrito, de hecho ahora mismo tengo 5 y los subiría pero lueg me quedo sin nada c8 bueno, trataré de en una semana subir otro.**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: HP no es de mi propiedad, sino de Rowling.**

 **N/A: Creo que la inspiración me llega más en cada capítulo porque siempre me sale uno más largo que el anterior, mejor para ustedes ¿ verdad? Hasta ahorita este es el más extenso, casi normal.**

La mañana del lunes estuvo de lo mas tranquila para Hermione, aún faltaban las clases vespertinas y eso le preocupaba a la muchacha, pues justo después del almuerzo tenia Aritmancia… sí, esa que compartía con cierta chica que estaba evitando desde lo sucedido la noche viernes, Hermione se sonrojo de tan solo recordarlo. Incluso durante el almuerzo se sentó del lado contrario al que solía ocupar, de espalda a las mesas de las otras casas. Cuando llegó la hora de reanudar las clases, abandonó el Gran Comedor junto a sus parlanchines amigos y se dirigió a su aula correspondiente con inusual lentitud. Tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre, junto a una muy sonriente Vilda que la saludó como de costumbre, y Hermione respondió sin mirarla, mientras en su mente escuchaba los regaños que le propinaba su madre por sus malos modales.

La rubia no había iniciado ninguna conversación en lo que iba de la clase, cosa que extrañó a Granger, pero lo olvidó en cuanto sintió una mano tomar la suya por debajo del escritorio. Rápidamente giró a su izquierda pero se encontró a Vilda luciendo muy tranquila, mirando atentamente a la profesora mientras explicaba unos problemas, como pudo sacó su mano de entre la de su compañera y la colocó encima del escritorio donde pudiera verla, solo por si acaso tenía pensado volver a hacerlo.

El resto de la hora se la pasó debatiéndose mentalmente entre enfrentarla de una vez o esperar a que la muchacha se canse de ella, cuando la profesora anunció que la clase había terminado, Hermione regresó a la realidad. Es ahora o nunca, se dio ánimos.

—Hmm, ¿Vilda? —Comenzó Hermione, llamando su atención.

No la estaba mirando directamente pero se percato de reojo que ella se había vuelto a verla —¿Si?

Esta vez giro su rostro para decirlo frente a frente —Yo… espera a que salgan todos, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

La chica la observó y asintió con una sonrisa, se quedó sentada a su lado por unos minutos hasta que estuvieron a solas.

—Escúchame, por favor —pidió y Vilda la miró con atención—. Estuve pensando durante el fin de semana y llegue a una conclusión, no te desanimes pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, sé lo que pasó el otro día, estaba consciente de mis actos y quise hacerlo. Pero fue más por curiosidad que otra cosa, fue algo nuevo para mi ya que jamás había besado a una chica y por supuesto que fue diferente, fue una sensación agradable. Siento sonar tan cliché al decirte que ya encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de la manera que esperas que yo haga, y no puedo obligarme a hacerlo, eres agradable, muy lista, y aunque no me gusten las chicas puedo decir con sinceridad que eres muy guapa.

—En realidad cuando me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo pensé que dirías otra cosa, como que querías salir conmigo… pero agradezco tu franqueza, aunque mates mis ilusiones. Es bueno que lo hayas hecho rápido, así dolerá menos, supongo.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, fuiste mi primero beso real —confeso Hermione sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su rostro.

Ambas sonrieron débilmente, Vilda dio un profundo suspiro, aceptando de buena gana su reciente rechazo, le pidió un abrazo a Hermione y ésta se lo dio, pensando que por lo menos podía hacer eso para que su compañera se quedara tranquila. Luego de separarse la rubia articuló algo sobre quedarse sola para pensar, sin importarle perder una clase y Granger se marchó en silencio.

Mientras tanto un alumno de Hufflepuff que regresó al aula por unos pergaminos que había olvidado en su escritorio, observó el momento justo donde las chicas se abrazaron y una sonrisa maliciosa atravesó su rostro. Esperó fuera del salón hasta que una de ellas saliera, siendo la castaña la primera en aparecer.

—Hola Hermione —la aludida se sobresaltó al ser tomada por sorpresa, pues su compañero estaba recargado junto a la puerta y no pudo verlo.

—Cielos, me asustaste Christopher, ¿qué haces aquí? Todos se han ido hace un rato.

—Dejaste sola a tu novia ahí dentro, eh ¿todo bien entre ustedes? —El muchacho esbozó una enorme sonrisa cuando Hermione tensó la mandíbula, continuó para darse a entender mejor— Las vi besándose hace unos días.

 _Oh no_ , pensó Granger, pues lo último que quería era que se esparciera el chisme por todo el colegio. Intentó disimular su sorpresa para que el chico no viera que sus palabras le afectaban.

—Felicidades —respondió cortante dispuesta a seguir su camino, pero Christopher la detuvo al tomarla por los hombros y empujarla contra la pared de una manera no muy amigable, Hermione ahogo un quejido, no quería demostrar su molestia.

—¿No quieres que te regrese a la normalidad? —preguntó colocándose frente a ella, con sus delgados brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, impidiendo su huida.

—Soy "normal", gracias, ahora apártate si no quieres que te hechice —intentó empujar los brazos del chico, sin éxito, pues aunque no lo pareciera él era fuerte.

—Voy a enderezarte, Granger —dijo con una molesta seguridad, posteriormente juntó sus frentes y Hermione estuvo a punto de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Si no hubiera sido porque alguien lo apartó de ella con brusquedad, lo habría hecho porque ese tipo se estaba ganando a pulso su desprecio.

—Debiste hacerle caso —le dijo Malfoy a Christopher antes de pronunciar un hechizo que lo lanzó por el aire.

 _Demonios, Malfoy… ojalá no haya escuchado todo._

—¡Ahhh! ¿Y a ti que te importa? —respondió el Hufflepuff con su voz cargada de molestia tras levantarse del suelo, Hermione esperaba que el estúpido chico quedara adolorido por la caída.

El rubio lo miro desafiante —Lo mismo digo, Russell ¿a ti que te importa si tiene novia o no?

 _Uy, al parecer si lo hizo._

 **¿A que ya se preguntaban donde andaba Draco en un supuesto Dramione? Por fin apareció gg, bueno, ya había comentado que tenía que apurarme con lo de las chicas para llegar a eso, después de todo es un short fic, no esperen mucho de mi eh, con trabajo llevo 5 capítulos (tengo este ultimo a medias, me está costando seguirlo porque no se que mas agregarle, en cambio ya tengo otros capítulos futuros, entonces no se si lo tenga completo para la otra semana).**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: HP no es de mi propiedad, sino de Rowling.**

Después de que Draco Malfoy la defendió de Christopher, Hermione se quedó como estatua en el mismo sitio, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido decir tal cosa? Parecía que también se estaba burlando de ella por haberse involucrado con una mujer, y lo que la molestaba era que justo él tenía que aparecer y enterarse. Si bien con los años se le había estado bajando lo chismoso en cuanto a lo que hacían ella y sus amigos, seguía siendo un venenoso Slytherin que seguramente no dudaría en usar esa información en su contra. El primero en irse fue el odioso de Russell, jurando vengarse de Malfoy y de paso también de Hermione, la muchacha elevó una ceja incrédula.

¿ _Y de mí por qué? ¡Si quien lo hechizó fue Malfoy! Aunque ganas de hacerlo no me faltaron_ , se quejó mentalmente, mas no pudo gritárselo porque ya se había marchado.

Cuando el Hufflepuff finalmente se retiró del lugar, Hermione se dirigió hacia el rubio que seguía delante de ella —Gracias, supongo, por llegar en este momento… tan inoportuno.

Malfoy la miró y unos segundos después sonrió de lado —No me lo agradezcas, Granger.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros —Como quieras, entonces olvida lo que dije antes —y se alejó en dirección a su siguiente clase, a la cual iba tarde, por cierto. Sonrió al imaginar nuevamente a su madre regañándola por su comportamiento inadecuado, en especial con Malfoy, que se supone es alguien muy educado.

Draco de igual manera siguió su camino hacia la clase de DCAO, últimamente llegaba tarde a propósito porque le había agarrado el gusto a llamar la atención.

Habían estado tan entretenidos en su discusión que ninguno de los tres se percató que Vilda había escuchado la conversación, después de todo ellos se encontraban afuera del salón de clases donde la muchacha permanecía. Ella sabía que idiotas que se creían muy machos como lo hacía Christopher, había en todos lados, pues ya había pasado situaciones similares. Lo que le pareció extraño fue la intervención de Malfoy, la chica se preguntaba por qué él, que supuestamente odiaba a los hijos de muggles, había ayudado a una de ellos. Estaba agradecida, pero en parte intrigada, decidió que lo mantendría vigilado, a él y al tarado de Christopher Russell.

* * *

Por la tarde, Ginny convenció a Hermione de acompañarlos al entrenamiento de Quidditch aunque no les prestara atención. La chica solo se quedó mirando el paisaje desde el lugar más alto en las gradas durante la primera media hora. Después los observó volar hasta que se aburrió y fijó su mirada nuevamente en los alrededores del campo de entrenamiento. El bosque prohibido y el lago negro estaban calmados, algunas aves sobrevolaban el cielo que en ese momento estaba cambiando de un color azul grisáceo a un naranja intenso.

Volteó casualmente en dirección al colegio y miró como se acercaba el equipo de Slytherin, liderado por Malfoy, para tomar su turno de entrenar.

Cuando el equipo de las serpientes atravesó la estrada, comenzó a bajar de las gradas con rapidez al ver que sus compañeros descendían en sus escobas y se preparó para la inminente pelea por el lugar, pero para su sorpresa nada de eso sucedió, Harry debió haber hablado con el equipo para evitar problemas.

Hermione prefirió irse del campo de Quidditch por el lateral, en lugar de pasar por donde estaban los Slytherin. No estaba evitando a Malfoy, solo no quería arriesgarse que al verla se le ocurriera comentar frente a todos lo que pasó horas atrás. Por fortuna pudo irse sin ningún inconveniente y pudo respirar con tranquilidad una vez que estuvo en la sala común de Gryffindor. No le había contado a Harry, Ron y Ginny que de no ser por Malfoy, Christopher Russell estaría en la enfermería después de su patético intento de besarla, no quería preocuparlos innecesariamente y que la estuvieran siguiendo a todas partes.

 **Repetí 3 veces que Christopher se fue jajaj pero no supe como dejarlo, quedó muy claro. Estuve a punto de subirlo hasta la división porque nada se me ocurría y han pasado dos semanas desde el cap anterior, y como ya me siento toda una ficker más o menos responsable, me obligué a pensar en algo anoche.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no mía.**

 **N/A** **: Primera vez que voy a responder comentarios (como son pocos, son desde el c1):**

 **Yaro Alex , hola, me encanta Glee, y también me acordé de eso :D**

 **Guest , me hubiera gustado alargar la parte del yuri pero pues es Dramione y luego iban a reclamar por Draco c8 trataré de que Vilda participe más adelante porque me gustó el personaje.**

 **Alice1420 , espero te haya gustado la manera en la que apareció Draco, quien sabe si estés leyendo eso.**

 **Pauli** **Jean Malfoy** , **eres quien más preguntas hace y bueno, no quería responder antes porque te iba a contar todo c8 sobre que a Draco le haya agradado la idea de Hermione en una escena comprometedora con otra chica, pues no es como que yo haya pensado que a él le guste, más bien sólo no le molesta. Él simplemente quería ayudarla a zafarse de los bracitos de Christopher c:**

 **Annykzhenn , pues... actualizo cuando se puede xd mas o menos cada que tengo un capitulo listo, y eso no es muy rápido.**

_

Algo había cambiado en Malfoy desde el incidente de Hermione con el Hufflepuff, pues mientras estuvieran en la misma habitación, inconscientemente dirigía su atención a la chica. Luego se encontraba siguiéndola de lejos, no tenía malas intenciones, solo quería asegurarse de que nadie — _a parte de él en esos momentos—_ estuviera acosándola. Realizó lo mismo por varios días hasta que se sintió un enfermo por esconderse entre las sombras, pero ¿de qué manera iba a estar al pendiente de la chica? Si él simplemente se paraba frente a Hermione dispuesto a caminar a su lado, seguramente ella no lo tomaría muy bien.

Pensó en maneras sutiles de estar a su alrededor para que no sospeche. Pero no se hagan ideas equivocadas, tan solo despertó en él un instinto protector que no había sentido antes, no era como que estuviera enamorado de ella o algo por el estilo.

A pesar de que tenía una buena razón para cuidar de Granger, no podía comentarlo con sus compañeros, después de todo seguía siendo Granger de quien se trataba y no de cualquier otra chica. Al menos 3 de sus 4 compañeros estaban reacios a cambiar su opinión de los Gryffindor, Theo era más neutral, en los juegos de Quidditch ni siquiera animaba los de su casa. Y por eso el sería el primero a quien acudiría en caso de ser necesario.

—Draco, ¿piensas quedarte aquí todo el día? —Nott le habló desde la entrada del dormitorio, Malfoy llevaba un buen rato sentado sobre su cama mirando a la nada, lo que le pareció extraño.

 _Hablando del rey de Roma..._

—Ah, por supuesto que no —se puso de pie y acomodó innecesariamente su uniforme, ya que este estaba impecable y sin rastro de arrugas—. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Nott lo miró inquisitivo —¿Algo como seguir a Hermione? —permaneció serio aunque tenía inmensas ganas de reír ante la expresión de su compañero.

Draco se sorprendió de haber sido atrapado ¡él había sido discreto! —¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hago tal cosa? ¿Y por que la llamas así? —terminó por decir con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no le agradó lo que acababa de escuchar salir de los labios de su amigo.

—Que ella no te vea no quiere decir que los demás tampoco lo hagamos —comentó con calma—, mentira, son tan despistados que seguramente soy el único que se ha dado cuenta.

—Aja, y ¿Por qué llamas a Granger por su nombre? —insistió, quería saber por qué tanta confianza.

Theo tenía una sospecha de lo que pasaba ahí, mas no dijo nada —¿Por qué te interesa?

—No me interesa —Draco metió las manos en sus bolsillos en un gesto despreocupado. Pues extrañamente, como que si le interesaba, aunque no lo admitiría frente a Theo, no todavía.

Nott se encogió de hombros y giró a punto de salir de la habitación —Bien, si no quieres no te lo diré —dijo como último recurso para hacer al rubio hablar.

—Está bien, me interesa, solo dime —confesó de mala gana, Theo estuvo complacido con la respuesta y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—Tenemos un grupo de estudio.

Draco se vio desconcertado con la información —¿Hay grupos de estudio en Hogwarts? —El moreno asintió, en cambio, él hizo un gesto pensativo— ¿Crees que pueda unirme?

Al rubio realmente no le importaba estudiar, eso era para los mataditos y en otros casos, para los idiotas. Él no lo necesitaba, tenía una asombrosa memoria y capacidad de pensamiento, por lo que se permitía vaguear y distraerse en otras cosas menos aburridas como sentarse a leer por horas. Pero estar en ese grupo le daba la oportunidad de estar en el mismo lugar que Granger y podría estar atento por si ocurría algo extraño. Como le había dicho a su compañero, se fue del dormitorio determinado a buscar a cierta chica de cabello rizado. ¿Qué podía decir? Se había vuelto un hábito.

 **Muero de ganas por que llegue el momento de una escena Dramione que ya tengo preparada, es solo que aun no sé cuándo ponerla.** **Ya sé, ya sé, van a pensar que Draco está loco por andar siguiendo a Hermione como un acosador. Ahhh pero a él no le gusta, ah.**

 **PD** **: de casualidad pensé en Theo y lo metí ya que no había sido mencionado aún, me dio una idea para otras situaciones.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **Nia**.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no mía.**

El viernes por la tarde un pequeño grupo de 5 estudiantes se encontraba en la biblioteca, era el día que se reunían para repasar la información de las clases de la semana, ellos siempre asistían sin importar lo cansados que estuvieran, aunque realmente nadie estaba obligado a ir.

—Buenas tardes —escucharon la voz de Theodore Nott, casi todos se quedaron en silencio cuando voltearon a verlo.

—Buenas tardes, Theo…. —Granger levantó la vista de sus apuntes al percatarse de que nadie había respondido el saludo, ahora comprendía el mutismo de sus compañeros.

El chico no venía solo.

—Espero que no se sientan incomodos con mi amigo, repentinamente le dio por unirse a nuestro grupo de estudio —comentó Theo mirando a Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione se vio obligada a hablar, ya que lo más probable era que nadie lo hiciera —Cualquiera es bienvenido, siéntense, empezamos hace poco con Transfiguración.

Los muchachos se acercaron a una mesa vacía junto a la que se encontraba Hermione, pudieron sentarse en otra pero Theo lo hizo a propósito. Los siguientes 15 minutos Malfoy tuvo un libro abierto en la misma página, su amigo lo había notado, y simplemente se le ocurrió una idea para sacarlo del ensimismamiento.

—Oye, Granger, estoy confundido con una fórmula de Aritmancia, ¿podrías venir a explicarme como lo resolviste? No sé qué estaba pensando cuando dieron el tema.

Y como esperaba que hiciera, la chica se levantó de su mesa y se cambió a una silla junto a él. El rubio reaccionó y comenzó a pasar las páginas de su libro de vez en cuando, simulando estudiar como el resto. Estaba escuchando una que otra cosa de la que hablaban, mas no entendía nada, pues prefirió Adivinación para tener una clase menos por la que preocuparse en estudiar. Finalmente bajó el libro cuando Granger regresó a la mesa en la que estaba antes de que ellos llegaran, con Ernie McMillan y Hannah Abbott.

Nott lo obligó a leer algo de Encantamientos porque siempre se hacían preguntas entre ellos para verificar que la sesión grupal había servido de algo, pues se suponía que Draco también estaría ahí a partir de ese día y tenía que ser creíble.

Terminando la ronda de preguntas, todos guardaron sus cosas y partieron en dirección al Gran Comedor para la cena. Llegaron separados por grupitos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas a empezar bien el fin de semana, ellos realmente se esforzaban y ahora podrían descansar.

Blaise Zabini ya se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin, sabía que Theo llegaba tarde los viernes, pero se extrañó que Draco no llegara.

—¿Estuvieron juntos todo este tiempo? —preguntó Zabini cuando sus amigos aparecieron en los asientos frente a él.

Ambos asintieron. Blaise estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se quedó con la boca semi-abierta y mirada fija en un punto detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué rayos te ocurre? —preguntó Nott con el ceño fruncido.

El chico ignoró la pregunta y siguió con la mirada perdida —¿Siempre estuvo ahí?

Theo comenzó a servirse comida en un plato que acababa de materializarse frente a él y agregó —Tal vez si nos dijeras a que te refieres…

—Es la chica más guapa que he visto, y ustedes saben que no me van las rubias —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de lado y sus amigos giraron para ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Te refieres a Vilda, la que está junto a Mandy Brocklehurst? —Zabini asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Claro que siempre ha estado ahí, casualmente vamos en la misma clase de Aritmancia —seguido de eso, comenzó a picar la comida con su tenedor y lo llevó a su boca.

—Saldrá conmigo en unos días, ya verán —informó Blaise bastante seguro, Draco quiso reírse por la situación de su amigo.

Si supieras, pero no abrió la boca respecto a ese tema, pues no le correspondía a él divulgar esa información, dejaría que su compañero se enterara por su cuenta.

—Dudo que ella te haga caso —dijo Malfoy con simpleza.

Zabini le miró con el ceño fruncido por atreverse a romper sus ilusiones —¿Por qué dices eso?

—No eres su tipo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió arqueando una de sus cejas.

Draco eligió ese momento para comer un bocado y masticar con lentitud, exasperando a Blaise —Sólo lo sé.

El muchacho no aceptaba ni entendía la negatividad de su amigo —Pues tendrá que decírmelo personalmente, lo que es difícil porque ninguna se resiste a mí.

 **Hola, este capítulo fue de Theo y Blaise porque ha sido puro Hermione, Hermione y más Hermione.** **Rompí mi maldición de solo 5-6 capítulos ¡yay!, tengo empezado el 8, que si no sale en una será en dos semanas, eso espero.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, sino de Rowling.**

 **•Me puse a leer desde el c1 y ay, creo que es mi fic favorito, que más quisiera terminarlo y actualizar constantemente pero me quedo seca de inspiración T_T**

 **Han** **pasado varios meses y talvez ya ni recuerden que ha pasado, bueno, deberían leerlo de nuevo igual es corto.**

Algo que Hermione Granger había estado evitando durante toda la semana era encontrarse a Malfoy mientras estuvieran rodeados de otras personas, aunque seguía sin importarle lo que él le dijera a solas. No se esperaba que el apareciera por la biblioteca justo a la hora que tenía reunión de estudio, oh, pero Theo tenía que decir que el chico se uniría también. Le extrañó que Nott pidiera ayuda para algo, el chico era igual o más listo que ella, con cierta duda comenzó a explicar lo que pidió, no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el rubio no actuó de manera sospechosa durante la hora que estuvo ahí, y solamente abrió la boca para responder algunas preguntas de manera acertada.

Al terminar la sesión de estudio, se marchó primero que todos al comedor en compañía de Hannah, platicaron de cosas sin sentido desde el segundo piso hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor y una vez dentro se despidieron para ir a sus lugares. La castaña se dirigió al lado derecho de la habitación, reparó en que sus compañeros estaban hasta el extremo de la mesa cerca a la de los profesores y fue hacia ellos, acomodándose en el espacio entre Neville y Ginny.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Hermione, ya no soportaba las conversaciones de los chicos —se quejó la pelirroja mientras le daba una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano.

—Solo decía que me da mucha comezón en los pies —replicó Ron—. Seguramente tengo hongos de nuevo.

—Y es algo que a nadie le interesa, menos cuando estamos cenando —dijo Ginny acusadoramente.

Hermione rio por las discusiones que solían tener esos dos, molestarse con el otro era su pasatiempo favorito. Y se preguntó si de esa manera sería ella si tuviera un hermano o hermana.

*

El día sábado fue como cualquier otro para Hermione, se despertó temprano, fue a tomar su desayuno y después a la biblioteca por un par de horas. Posteriormente se encontró con sus mejores amigos en la sala común, donde permanecieron un rato entre charlas triviales.

Después del almuerzo decidieron recorrer el colegio en busca de un buen lugar para pasar el rato, normalmente se quedaban en la torre junto a otros compañeros, solo que esta vez tenían ganas de estar al aire libre. Encontraron agradable un sitio al exterior del colegio, cerca de los invernaderos se encontraba una zona llena de plantas y algunos árboles que otorgaban gran sombra, en una especie de claro entre las plantas, se hallaban troncos dispuestos en semicírculo a manera de asientos. Seguramente alguien lo había hecho para pasar el rato como ellos entre la naturaleza.

A Hermione le parecieron hermosas unas florecillas blancas coloreadas de magenta en el centro, obviamente no eran mágicas, las había visto en el jardín de su casa pero no podía recordar el nombre que le dijo su madre.

—¡No las arranques! —le pidió a Ginny al notar que iba a tomar una de las muchas flores en el suelo. Aunque la menor la ignoró y prosiguió con lo que iba a hacer.

—Lo siento, esque están bonitas —respondió la pelirroja colocándosela detrás de la oreja.

—No veo por qué cortar las plantas si un rato después las van a tirar —opinó Hermione con una mueca que demostraba su desaprobación.

—Tranquila, que hay bastantes —comentó Harry señalando el suelo.

Con pesar, la chica asintió y dio el tema por zanjado. El día estaba cálido pero de vez en cuando había corrientes de aire fresco, perfecto para estar afuera.

 ** _Supongo que un_** ** _poco de relleno no hace mal, lamento tardar tanto pero no me daban ganas de seguir pq no sabía cómo._** **_Espero_** ** _tener el siguiente pronto y con algo bueno._**

 ** _Hasta_** ** _la próxima,_**

 ** _Nia_**.


	9. Capítulo 9

Zabini estaba más que listo para acercarse a la chica rubia que recientemente le había llamado la atención, solo tenía que hacerse notar ante ella de poco en poco para que no creyera que había salido de la nada. Cosa que le parecía innecesaria y que aun así quería llevar a cabo, puesto que seguramente lo conocía, o mínimo escuchado su nombre, él sabía que era popular entre las chicas y en su mayoría había salido con Ravenclaw.

Estuvo recorriendo el interior del castillo hasta que la divisó en el patio junto a sus amigas, ahora estaba por comenzar su método para llamar la atención de una chica. Caminó con seguridad hasta el lugar, pasó por un lado de ellas a paso moderado con su porte elegante y cuando estuvo unos metros detrás, se dio la vuelta para checar si se habían girado a verlo, pero las chicas seguían platicando tranquilamente entre sí.

"¿Qué? ¿Ningún chillido, miradas o risitas nerviosas entre ellas por su presencia?" pensó medianamente ofendido por haber pasado desapercibido. Bufó y se fue en busca de Theo para distraerse, volvería a hacer algo más tarde, después de todo había sido el primer intento.

Durante toda la tarde del sábado se olvidó de la chica al quedarse entretenido jugando cartas con sus compañeros de dormitorio, por lo que el domingo durante el desayuno buscó su presencia en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y para su mala suerte estaba de espaldas a él. Esperó encontrarla al terminar su desayuno pero no volvió a verla hasta el almuerzo, aparentemente era una chica escurridiza.

Se la pasó esperando con ansias a que llegara la hora de la comida, ni siquiera le importó perder unos cuantos galeones frente a un chicho menor que el por estar distraído en lugar de al pendiente en sus cartas. Cuando llegó la hora y Theo lo invito a irse con él, arrojó las cartas a la mesa para salir con prisa en dirección al comedor. Seguramente Vilda sentía una molestia en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ya que Zabini la estaba taladrando con la miradau Nott y Malfoy intercambiaban miradas silenciosas, su amigo actuaba tan diferente, normalmente no tenía que decirle dos veces a una chica para que estas salieran con él.

Antes de que Vilda se le volviera a escapar, Blaise avanzó con rapidez a la puerta del Gran Comedor al verla hacer lo mismo, chocando a propósito con ella.

—Oh, disculpe señorita —dijo inclinando su cabeza, mas no tuvo respuesta, sino una mirada cargada de desprecio.

Regresó a su lugar en la mesa al lado de sus compañeros y siguió comiendo con una mueca en el rostro.

De acuerdo, segundo intento fallido. Pero la tercera es la vencida, ¿no?

Volvió derrotado a su dormitorio, ¿Qué esa chica era de piedra? No entendía como podía actuar tan indiferente ante él. ¡Era Blaise Zabini! ¿Quién podría no sentirse atraída hacia él? Incluso las Gryffindor lo deseaban, mas no lo admitirían y mucho menos tendrían algo con él.

\- - -

Para su fortuna, a Slytherin y Ravenclaw le tocaba compartir la clase de Transfiguración los lunes, Blaise llegó antes que sus amigos y se encontró el aula vacía que con el paso de los minutos se fue llenando. Vilda estaba sola en una mesa en la parte delantera del lugar y aunque a Zabini no le gustara ese sitio, camino hasta allá y se quedó de pie junto a ella.

—¿Está ocupado? —preguntó educadamente, recibiendo un gesto negativo de parte de la muchacha seguido de un "no".

Ciertamente Blaise no puso atención a la mayor parte de la clase, pero luego les preguntaría a sus amigos sobre el tema visto, pudo concentrarse más en el aroma suave de la chica a su lado.

Al cabo de una hora más tarde, cuando todos se disponían a irse, Zabini le pidió un momento a su compañera para hablar.

Draco y Theodore salieron del aula dando una última mirada a su amigo y la bonita rubia con cara de aburrimiento.

Las amigas de Vilda la llamaron para irse a la siguiente clase, pero la chica les dijo que las alcanzaría en unos minutos.

Se dirigió al moreno que le sonreía —Ya sé lo que quieres, estos días note tus patéticos intentos por acercarte y déjame decir que conmigo no funcionan. Me comporto así porque estoy harta de tipos que se creen galanes y que pueden con todas, así que déjame en paz.

—Podrías darme una oportunidad, realmente no me conoces —argumentó Zabini.

—Dije que no, ¿puedes aceptarlo?

—Ay vamos, ¿Por qué no? —reiteró en tono juguetón.

—Bueno, digamos que no eres de mi tipo ideal.

—Tampoco eres el mío, pero aun así me siento atraído hacia ti, ¿sabes? Nunca me habían gustado las rubias —admitió con coquetería.

Ella tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie para dejarlo en claro de una sola vez —¿Sabes? A mí nunca me han gustado los hombres.

Blaise quedó impactado. Con que a eso se refería Draco...

—Bien, lo siento por haberte incomodado con mi insistencia —dijo poniéndose de pie igualmente para posteriormente salir del salón—. Hasta luego, Stevens.

Mientras tanto en el aula de Pociones, Zabini llegó con un aura distinta hasta la mesa de trabajo en el fondo del aula, dejando caer su costosa mochila al suelo sucio.

—Hey, Blaise ¿Cómo te fue con Stevens? —preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa.

—Tú completamente lo sabías, ¿verdad? —dijo acusatoriamente a su amigo, el cual solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Yo te dije que no te iba a hacer caso.

Nott estaba escuchando sin entender realmente de que hablaban —¿A que se refieren? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Recuerdan lo que dije sobre que a mí no me van las rubias? Entonces se lo dije y respondió... que a ella no le van los chicos —El moreno parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, jamás le había pasado algo así.

A Draco le entró un ataque de risa en el momento, como bien había dicho Blaise, nadie se le resistía y era sumamente divertido verlo tan emocionado por alguien y que lo rechacen de una manera tan única. Había dejado de lado a la chica de su casa un año menor que ellos, sin explicaciones desde que fijó su vista en Vilda, y por lo que veía, tal vez ese rechazo le afecte por un buen tiempo.

 ** _Aquí hubo solo Blaise, así que en el otro habrá un poquito de Dramione, osea, aun no lo empiezo pero tengo una ligera idea de que escribir._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima,_**

 ** _Nia._**


	10. X

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, sino de J. K Rowling.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola, vengo a ilusionarlas.

Puede ser que pronto suba un capítulo, esque tengo todo abandonado perdoooón pero no tenía ni ganas de nada y cuando quería escribir no salía nada jeje, este es el fic que tengo más avanzado y como que tengo más ideas pero no sé cómo acomodarlas.

En fin, esperen un poquito más c:


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, sino de Rowling.**

El clima nuevamente estaba agradable como para dar un paseo, por lo que después del desayuno Hermione decidió salir a despejar la mente por sí sola, y que mejor que el lugar donde estuvo unos días atrás junto a sus amigos. Les dijo que se iría a estudiar para asegurarse de que esta vez no fueran con ella, caminó tranquilamente en dirección al lago, después se metió entre los arboles hasta dar con el claro. Tomó asiento en uno de los troncos y se dedicó a observar el paisaje, estaba acostumbrada al ruido que hacían sus amigos todo el tiempo que unos minutos más tarde no sabía que pensar con tanto silencio, mismo que fue roto por una voz conocida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —La chica dirigió su mirada a Malfoy, genial ahora no podía escapar de él porque sería muy obvio.

—Talvez quería estar sola un momento —volvió su mirada a las nubes que pasaban lentamente por el cielo.

—Entonces somos dos, ¿te molesta si me siento? Si lo que quieres es silencio no volveré a hablar.

Hermione suspiró audiblemente, sabiendo que él no pensaba irse —Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no es como si este lugar fuera mío.

Y Draco lo tomó como una invitación, sentándose en otro tronco. La chica se giró hacia él para ver lo que estaba haciendo y al instante soltó una risa.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Granger? —inquirió con una ceja elevada.

Ella negó con una sonrisa en sus labios —Jamás imaginé que posarías tu elegante trasero en un sucio pedazo de madera.

Draco resistió el impulso de levantarse inmediatamente para que no se ensuciara su túnica, ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando se sentó ahí. Mantuvo su expresión imperturbable aunque por dentro estaba muriendo por sacudir su uniforme.

—Es solo ropa —dijo el rubio en tono despreocupado.

—Sí, como digas —respondió Hermione y regresó la vista al cielo azul claro, aun en la compañía de Draco Malfoy el lugar era muy pacifico.

—Sobre lo de Stevens…

Bueno, ella sabía que en algún momento lo iba a mencionar.

Lo miró nuevamente, frunciendo el entrecejo —¿Qué hay con eso?

—No te preocupes por mi o lo que piensen los demás, realmente a casi todo el mundo le da igual a quien quieran las otras personas…—empezó Draco.

—¡A mí no me gusta Vilda! Tampoco otra chica, por el momento ni siquiera me gusta un chico, sólo para aclarar las cosas —se apresuró a responder haciendo un ademán con las manos.

—Oh, yo no iba a decir nada sobre tus preferencias, pero de Russell no estoy seguro —Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y Draco volvió a expresar sus pensamientos—. Me pregunto ¿cómo es que ese tipo es un Hufflepuff? Deberían hacer un reacomodo de casa cada año.

—Lo sé, algo así como la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador pero más pequeño, como un examen —coincidió ella.

—Con lo matada que eres, seguramente estudiarías para ese examen —la molestó para no perder la costumbre.

Y Hermione le habría soltado un golpecito en el brazo de haber estado más cerca, lo que la llevó a pensar ¿desde cuándo se llevaba tan bien con Malfoy como para estar bromeando?

Simplemente ignoró el comentario y recitó lo que dice el sombrero seleccionador en cada ceremonia — "Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff donde son justos y leales. Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado." —Dio un resoplido—. Pues Christopher sí que debe ser perseverante si espera que alguna chica le haga caso.

Draco sonrió de lado —Dudo que alguien sea tan tonta para elegir a tremendo idiota.

—Por su bien, mas le vale madurar y cambiar su forma de pensar, después de todo solo tenemos 16 años —se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema—. Entonces ¿me vas a decir que llegaste aquí por casualidad o me seguiste?

—Para que mentir —Se encogió de hombros—. Sí, te seguí, pero solo para asegurarme de que cierto Hufflepuff no lo hiciera y pudiera hacerte algo como la vez pasada.

Hermione no supo que responder, es decir, estaba agradecida con él por preocuparse pero era tan extraño, Malfoy nuevamente la sorprendió con su comportamiento.

 **/ / /**

 **No tengo ni idea como continuar todos los fics que tengo empezados, ya perdí el toque para escribir y eso que no lo hacía muy bien jeje, justo ahora estoy a la mitad de mi servicio social y para lo único que agarro mi computadora es para hacer mis informes mensuales y a veces ver videos, no me dan ni ganas de abrir estos documentos pero a mediados de julio ya estaré libre y pues de aquí a que encuentre un trabajo, tendré mucho tiempo en mi casita para pensar y tener ideas nuevas :D o eso espero, sino esto acabará pronto.**

 **Se cuidan, hasta la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


End file.
